songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
GreatVision Song Contest 19
|presenters = Burak Deniz Hande Erçel |opening = |exsupervisor = Julian |host = TRT |interval = | entries = 70 | debut = | return = | withdraw = | map year = G19-1 | col1 = #22b14c| tag1 = Confirmed participant that have their artist or song | col2 = #FF0000| tag2 = Did not qualify from the semi final | col3 = #FFD700| tag3 = Past participant that will not participate | vote = |null = | winner = "Satellites" |nex = |pre = }} GreatVision Song Contest 19, often referred to as GVSC 19 will be nineteenth edition of the GreatVision Song Contest. It will be held in Turkey after Atiye won the eighteenth edition. It will be the first time that will host the contest. TRT chose Şenol Güneş Stadı to serve as the host venue, while Burak Deniz and Hande Erçel were selected as the presenters. Winner was after a big and exciting show Molly Sandén from with her Song "Satellites", she reached 269 Points. It was the first time that gets the victory and also their best results since their debut in the GreatVision Song Contest . 's victory also broke the record of the highest scoring winner in the history of GreatVision. At the 2nd Place was represent by Taeyeon feat. Verbal Jint with their song "I", they reached 240 Points, broke also the record of the highest scoring runner-up in the history of GreatVision. On 3rd Place was represent by Kerli with her song ""Spirit Animal"", she reached 228 Points. also set a new record of the highest scoring Semi-Final winner of all time and broke the record of the higest scoring 3rd place in the history of GreatVision. While , and completed the top six of the edition. It was the first edition, that five countries receive over 200 Points. Location : For further information see Turkey Turkey officially the Republic of Turkey is a transcontinental country in Eurasia, mainly on the Anatolian peninsula in Western Asia, with a smaller portion on the Balkan peninsula in Southeast Europe. Turkey is a democratic, secular, unitary, parliamentary republic with a diverse cultural heritage. Turkey is bordered by eight countries: Greece to the west; Bulgaria to the northwest; Georgia to the northeast; Armenia, the Azerbaijani exclave of Nakhchivan and Iran to the east; and Iraq and Syria to the south. The Aegean Sea is to the west, the Black Sea to the north, and the Mediterranean Sea to the south. The Bosphorus, the Sea of Marmara, and the Dardanelles, which together form the Turkish Straits, divide Thrace and Anatolia; they also separate Europe and Asia. Turkey's location between Europe and Asia has retained its geopolitical and strategic importance throughout history. Turkey has been inhabited since the Paleolithic by various ancient Anatolian civilisations, as well as Assyrians, Greeks, Thracians, Phrygians, Urartians and Armenians. After Alexander the Great's conquest, the area was Hellenized, a process which continued under the Roman Empire and its transition into the Byzantine Empire. The Seljuk Turks began migrating into the area in the 11th century, starting the process of Turkification, which was accelerated by the Seljuk victory over the Byzantines at the Battle of Manzikert in 1071. The Seljuk Sultanate of Rûm ruled Anatolia until the Mongol invasion in 1243, when it disintegrated into small Turkish beyliks. : For further information see Trabzon Trabzon is a city on the Black Sea coast of northeastern Turkey and the capital of Trabzon Province. Trabzon, located on the historical Silk Road, became a melting pot of religions, languages and culture for centuries and a trade gateway to Persia (Iran) in the southeast and the Caucasus to the northeast. The Venetian and Genoese merchants paid visits to Trebizond during the medieval period and sold silk, linen and woolen fabric; the Republic of Genoa had an important merchant colony within the city called Leonkastron that played a role to Trebizond similar to the one Galata played to Constantinople (modern Istanbul).Trabzon formed the basis of several states in its long history and was the capital city of the Empire of Trebizond between 1204 and 1461. During the early modern period, Trabzon, because of the importance of its port, became a focal point of trade to Iran and the Caucasus. Bidding phase One day after their victory, TRT announced that there will be no Bidding phase in this edition. But the GBU has set some Rules for the Venue. Those were the following: * The Green Room should be located in the arena or as near it as possible, with a capacity of 300. * An additional room at least 6,000 square metres (65,000 sq ft) in area, to house 2 catering stands, a viewing room, make-up rooms, wardrobe, and booths for approximately 50 commentators. * Separate offices to house the press centre, open between end of August 2016 and mid/end September 2016, at least (43,000 sq ft) in area, with a capacity of at least 1,500 journalists. The host city was revealed along with the official Logo on the 23rd December 2016. Key Host venue Format The GBU has decided that in the upcoming edition there will be 4 semi-finals (16 countries in each). In each semi-final 6 countries will qualify for the Grand Final to make a line-up of 30 competing countries without a second chance round. 2 Semi-finals will uploaded at the same time so that all players can vote in the "first semi round" as well in the "second semi round" that nobody has to wait to long and the edition also is not to long. The result of the 1st and 2nd semi will be combined in one video, as well the 3rd and 4th semi. The Big 6 will be divided in two juries of 3 countries. Each of this Jury will vote in two different semis of both rounds, so that all six countries vote in both rounds. Semi Final allocation draw The draw that determined the semi-final allocation was held on the 31st December 2016 at the headquarters of Trabzon. The six pre-qualified countries: * * * * * * was first drawn to determine in which semi-Final each country would vote. After that the remaning sixty-four countries were divided into eight pots, based on their geographical place. Each time a country was drawn from the pot, it´s half of the semi-final was determined. The eight pots were the following: Running order The Running order of all Semi-finals was official announced by TRT on the 3rd January 2017, shortly before the semi-finals start. The Running order for Grand Final was official announced on the 15th January 2017, on day before the Grand Final will start. Sneak peeks There were seven sneak peeks with ten countries in each sneak peek. The countries were divided into the sneak peeks according to a order set by the GBU. The broadcasters can post their result for each of the sneak peeks ranking the songs from first to last. Participating countries Seventy countries have confirm their interest of participation in the nineteenth edition edition. Indonesia and Thailand will make their debut in this edition, while twelve countries will return to the Contest, Barbados after ten, Montserrat after eight-, Andorra after four-, Greenland and Romania after three-, Japan and Latvia after two-, Argentina, Azerbaijan, Iceland, Malaysia and Wolin after a one-edition absence. Countries in the first & second semi-final Countries voting in the first & third semi-final Countries in the third & fourth semi-final Countries voting in the second & fourth semi-final|}} twelve countries, however announced their withdrawal from the contest, This countries are: Albania, Algeria, Brazil, Cyprus, Hawaii, Hungary, Ireland, Isle of Man, Israel, Luxembourg, Mexico and Svalbard. Returning artists The Åland Islands will be represent by Loreen again, she previously participation for the Åland Islands and Sweden in the sixth- and seventh edition. Also Adore Delano return for Anguilla for a second time. Rihanna returns as well the contest this time for Barbados. Also Shakira returns for Colombia. Nina Kraljić returns for a second time for Croatia. Meanwhile, Anja Nissen return to the contest for Denmark, after her previously participation for Australia in the twelfth edition. Years & Years return for England again. For Estonia returns Kerli for a third time, after her previously participations in the second- and seventh edition. Daft Punk returns for a second time for France. Also Francesca Michielin retunrs for a third time to the contest and a second time for Italy, after she previously participate for the country in the seventh edition and participate for San Marino in the sixteenth edition. Meanwhile, Little Mix return for a second time for Montserrat. Broods return for a third time to represent New Zealand. Laura Welsh return for second time to the contest this time for Northern Ireland, after her previously participation for the United Kingdom in the thirteenth edition. Alvaro Soler returns for a second time to the contest but this time for Poland. Also Taeyeon will participate a second time for South Korea, after she participated as a member of the group Girls' Generation in the sixth edition. Molly Sandén return for a fourth time to GreatVision, after her previously participations for The Åland Islands and Sweden in the second-, third- and ninth edition. Meanwhile, GOT7 return for a second time to GreatVision this time for Thailand, after they previously participation for Hong Kong in the eighteenth edition. Also The Netherlands will be represent by Within Temptation again. Aswell, Nicole Scherzinger returns for a second time for The Philippines. Also Bebe Rexha returns to the contest, after her participations for Albania, Guam and Macedonia in previous editions. Elisa returns for Vatican City, after her previously participation for Italy in the twelfth edition. Also Sarsa returns a second time this time for Wolin. Results Semi Final 1 , and will also vote in this semi-final. Six songs will qualified to the Grand final. Six songs will qualified to the Grand final. The six songs highlighted in orange qualified to the final. Semi Final 2 , and will also vote in this semi-final. Six songs will qualified to the Grand final. The six songs highlighted in orange qualified to the final. Semi Final 3 , and will also vote in this semi-final. Six songs will qualified to the Grand final. The six songs highlighted in orange qualified to the final. Semi Final 4 , and will also vote in this semi-final. Six songs will qualified to the Grand final. The six songs highlighted in orange qualified to the final. Grand Final The following countries either finished in the top 6 of the previous edition and therefore automatically qualify to the final of this edition or qualified from the semi-finals. reached after nine-, reached after seven-, after five-, reached after four-, after three-, , and after two-, , and reached after one edition the Grand Final again. Split Result Below is a split result of the two blocks they had vote the Grand final: Other countries :Further information: List of countries in the GreatVision Song Contest Countries that are active members of the GreatVision Broadcasting Union (GBU) are also eligible to participate in the GreatVision Song Contest. Every Country will be automatic member of this Union when it take part for the first time. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. Active GBU members * : RTSH announced that a participation is really unlikely, because the HoD left the community, an official decision not been made, a participation of Albania is unclear. * : ENTV and the head of delegation got banned from the GBU, because of multiple reasons and were force to withdraw in the nineteenth edition. A return with a new HoD is possible. * : RC announced that they would withdraw from edition #19, because of low budget,but they will return in edition #20. * : CyBC announced that they would withdraw. However, no reason was given for the country's withdrawal. The HoD will change his country to Montserrat. A return with a new HoD is possible. * : Fox announced on the 25th December 2016 their withdraw from the contest. However, no reason was given for the country's withdrawal. * : HMG announced that they would withdraw. However, no reason was given for the country's withdrawal. The HoD will change his country to Greenland. * : RTÉ one day before the deadline of the submission, RTÉ and the HoD of Ireland do not have made any statement about a participation in the nineteenth edition. However they failed to submit and present their participation within the given deadline and therefore was forced to withdraw from the edition. * : ITV one day before the deadline of the submission, ITV and the HoD of the Isle of Man do not have made any statement about a participation in the nineteenth edition. However they failed to submit and present their participation within the given deadline and therefore was forced to withdraw from the edition. * : IBA announced that they would withdraw, because ot the non-qualification in the past edition. The HoD will change his country to Monaco. A return with a new HoD is possible. * : RTL one day before the deadline of the submission, RTL and the HoD of Luxembourg do not have made any statement about a participation in the nineteenth edition. However they failed to submit and present their participation within the given deadline and therefore was forced to withdraw from the edition. * : Televisa announced from the withdraw from Mexico due to the lack of interest from the country and success in the contest. The HoD will change his country to Barbados. * : TV2 one day before the deadline of the submission, TV2 and the HoD of the Svalbard do not have made any statement about a participation in the nineteenth edition. However they failed to submit and present their participation within the given deadline and therefore was forced to withdraw from the edition.